TFP: Short Stories
by Blackhooves
Summary: These are just some of the many Short Stories I write for the TFP Universe. Rating is T because some stories contain derogative references/themes/scenes. Please do enjoy these short stories and will be constantly updated with more in the future until it no longer needs it. Enjoy!
1. A Chase to Remember

TFP: A Chase to Remember

One-shot

Faceplates seemingly glued to his microscope, Ratchet was looking at another sample of Synth-En, watching the molecules bind and separate. Muttering to himself, he never noticed Miko slip past him into his lab, and make a dash for his tools. Jack watched with pure horror but made no sound as Miko began rummaging about in Ratchet's stuff. Raf snickered quietly to himself as he watched.

Miko was looking for one of Ratchet's wrenches, mostly just to hide it and annoy him, and for blackmail as well. Ratchet currently was aware of Miko's last episode where she had followed him on a patrol, and almost had fallen into a pit that she would have died in. Luckily, he had noticed her about to fall, and saved her life, not of course after saying he was going to tell Optimus about it.

Miko's plan was to hide the wrench where he would never know about, than blackmail him into never telling Optimus about her near-death experience in exchange for his wrench. However, Miko's rummaging made the wrench find her first. It was a particularly large one, and as she bumped against it, the wrench began to teeter. Miko never noticed until it was too late, the wrench came down with a crash.

Stopping, frozen by the loud noise, Ratchet yanked his head up from the microscope and looked about.

"Who's there?!"

Turning, he saw Miko, and the toppled over Wrench. Faceplates frowning into a scowl, Miko made a dash for it, running with all she had.

"Miko! I told you to stay away from my tools!"

Stomping after the girl, Jack couldn't help but giggle at this, and then an idea came to mind. He pulled out his Ipod, and using the Ipod's microphone, blasted out the 'Benny Hill' theme song.

Miko and Ratchet just kept at it: Miko running for her life, screeching as Ratchet would almost catch the trouble maker, and Ratchet trying to catch her.

Eventually, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had crowded around to watch the chase. At this point, both Jack and Raf, and the rest of the Autobots were snickering.

"Dear Primus…Miko stop right now!"

"Never! Your just gonna make me clean the whole base if I do!"

"No…I'll make you clean it twice!"

Miko made a sharp turn, running over towards the ground bridge, and as Ratchet, not exactly graceful, tried to make the turn, slipped and fell over with a gread shuddering thud.

"Omphf!"

Faceplates meeting to kiss the pavement, literally, Ratchet was seething by the time he actually got up. If anyone had been recording this, they might have done a wide range close-up of Miko, who now stood in the middle of the Ground Bridge, and watch her gulp.

"Uh oh…"

Dashing away from the Ground Bridge and back towards Ratchet's lab, Miko was beginning to sweat. Ratchet, finally now balanced, ran right after the girl.

After a few minutes, Ratchet had cornered Miko and now, arms spread out, he smiled evilly.

"I've got you now!"

Miko turned her head about, trying to find escape, when Ratchet made a grab at her. Screaming, she ducked, and ran to the left, back towards the ground bridge. However, she was met with a very large foot.

"Omphf!"

Sounding exactly as Ratchet had no less than a few minutes ago, she looked up to see the face of Optimus Prime, optic ridge raised and all.

"Might I ask…what exactly is going on here?"

Jack cut the music quickly, whistling all innocently.

Optimus gently picked up Miko, while looking to Ratchet who had a servo behind his head.

Miko was the first to speak, "Um…nothing…"

"Nothing?! You were rummaging in my tools, making a mess!"

Ratchet now looked at both Optimus and Miko, gesturing wildly with his servos.

"She was in my lab, in my tools, she made a mess…and then made me fall faceplates first on the ground!"

Prime's optic ridge threatened to go right into his helm as it rose further up at this point.

"It would seem to reason that Miko could not make you fall Ratchet…considering you are of a much taller stature then she is…and of greater strength…"

"But Optimus! She-"

Holding up a servo, Ratchet finally stopped talking. Lowering his other servo, he let Miko back onto the ground and she ran off over to the other humans. Putting his servos on his hips, he let out a rather odd 'hmph' as he watched her go.

"Now…is there anything else that she did to you Ratchet?"

Mumbling about fleshlings and their odd ways, Ratchet turned about without another word, resuming his observations of the Synth-En. He however continued to mutter throughout the rest of the day.

As Optimus left, and the others dispersed, Ratchet turned to look at Miko, who succeeded in sticking out her tongue at him. Frowning, Ratchet scrunched up his face into a rather ugly one, then returned back to his microscope, Miko left with a very surprised face at Ratchet's response to her tongue.


	2. A Calore Within

TFP A Calore Within

_**Just another short story in the TFP 'verse. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Got this idea from the 6 ½ mummified birds my mom found in the dryer tube.**_

_**Calore (Ca-loore**) – **Warmth**_

As Bulkhead onlined his optics, he groggily got up and out of recharge. He felt, strange, like something was off about himself. Shrugging it off, he pulled himself off of his berth, and out of his quarters. Into the hallway he went, holding a servo to his chest and moaning.

"Something must have been wrong with that Energon I had last night…"

Reaching the main room of the base, everyone else was already up and about. Ratchet happened to be briefing the others about some sort of mission. Ambling over, Bulkhead listened in on what he could.

"-and this happens to also be an Energon mine of Megatron's."

Arcee scoffed, "Is it never one of Megatron's mines?"

Bumblebee let out a whirr and a whistle, showing his discomfort about the mission. As Optimus nodded in understanding to Ratchet he said, "Then we had better get there soon…or this could all end badly…for all of us…"

Bulkhead moaned quietly to himself, but the ever attentive Ratchet, of course, noticed.

"Optimus, I suggest you leave Bulkhead here this time…he…doesn't look to be in any condition to go…"

As Optimus opened his mouth to say something, Bulkhead interjected, "I feel fine doc-bot! It's just…ooooh…"

The big green lug held a servo to his chest, "Maybe…I should sit this one out…"

Optimus nodded, to Bulkhead, and then to Ratchet who nodded in return, and activated the ground-bridge. The mighty blue and red leader of the Autobots turned towards the swirling portal and said, "Autobots…roll out!"

Bulkhead groaned once more as he took a seat on the berth in Ratchet's lab. After the Medical Officer turned the ground-bridge off, he walked over to Bulkhead with a slight frown, but turned as he typed some on the computer next to him.

"And what is it this time Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead kept the servo to his chest and said, "It feels like something's clogging my ventilation system…and it does NOT feel right…almost like when Miko leaves her guitar in my back-seat…ughhh…except worse…"

Ratchet turned back, and motioned for Bulkhead to lay back. Scanning him with his arm-scanner of sorts, he turned back to the computer to see exactly what was in his team-mates chest. Squinting his optics at the image, he pulled back his head a bit in surprise.

"Well…there is something in there…I just can't tell you what…well…we'll just have to open you up and see now won't we?"

Bulkhead groaned, though not in discomfort of whatever was stuck inside of him, but at the thought of Ratchet rummaging around inside of him. With a small sound of shifting metal, Bulkhead opened up his interior to the world.

Grabbing a flashlight, or light of sorts, Ratchet went over, and through some further prodding, was able to open up select parts of Bulkhead further. His main ventilation ports opened, Ratchet shined the light down both, but stopped on the second. Sticking his head in closer, he mused over what he saw.

"What…by the all spark…is that?!"

"What?! What is it?!

"Hmmmm…"

Backing away again, Ratchet grabbed a tool similar to a pair of forceps. Reaching down the shaft, he pulled out a very large wad of mummified birds, though luckily for him at the moment, he was still oblivious to what it was. Bulkhead sighed in relief, closing up anything that had been opened once Ratchet gave him permission.

Sitting up, the green wrecker looked over at the wad, tilting his head a bit.

"What is that?!"

"I…do not know…"

And of course, being the curious scientist he always was, Ratchet poked the wad of birds, making it disassemble into their individual bodies, though a few were only half-bodies. His optics widened at the sight, and quickly ran over to his incinerator. Dropping all the little fluffy mummified things into it, they were gone in a small flash of fire.

Bulkhead's optics wide themselves, he asked, "Were those…birds?"

"We are to speak of this to no one…understood?!"

Bulkhead nodded vigorously, "Now Bulkhead…just…take it easy…especially around birds…"

The green wrecker shrugged, heading back to his quarters for the time being, while Ratchet shuddered at the thought of how he had actually touched a DEAD organic creature. A dead one! Of all the things to get stuck in Bulkhead's ventilation systems, it was dead birds!

Fiercely using the incinerator on his hands, they became bright at how hot they were, but he was now satisfied that they were clean. Shuddering very noticeably, he returned to his computer, muttering, "Birds…"


End file.
